parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book part 8
and then Mowgli Baloo Tummi and Cubbi slide into the river Tummi ah this is the life Baloo thats right Tummi theres nothing like relaxing in my backyard becuase let me tell you guys something if you act like that bee acts ah uh youre working too hard and dont spemd your time looking around for something you want that cant be found Tummi if you find out you can live without it Cubbi and go on not thinking about it i ll tell you something true the Bare Necessities and life will come to you Bagheera ah i give up well i hope their luck holds out Gruffi im sure it will Bagheera lets just give them time and they walk away Mowgli Baloo Tummi and Cubbi look for those Bare Necessities the simple Bare Necessities forget about your worries and your strife i mean the Bare Necessities thats why a bear can rest at ease suddenly monkeys in the tree spot them Baloo yeah Mowgli yeah man Cubbi its so relaxing to be bathing in a river Mowgli i like being a bear Tummi me too Baloo thats my boy youre gonna make one swell bear why you even sing like one and the monkeys grab Mowgli and replace him with another monkey Baloo hey Mowgli how about flicking that mean old fly off your papa bears nose the Monkey hits Baloo with a stick and misses the fly Baloo ouch boy when you flick a fly you really Tummi hey thats not Mowgli Baloo what why you flat nosed little eye flaky creep Cubbi its monkeys they have Mowgli Mowgli hey let go of me Baloo take your flea picking hands off of my cub Monkey come on and get him champ Monkey he aint no champ hes a chump yeah a big hot head Cubbi oh you should not have said that Baloo okay you guys asked for it and i ll oof Tummi you allright Baloo and the Monkeys throw fruits at them Cubbi hey look out Monkeys thats why a bear can rest at ease now heres some Bare Necessities they throw more fruit at him and Tummi eats it Tummi yum Baloo now try that again you and he tosses a squash at him hitting him in the face and Baloo runs but falls inthe water Monkeys that will cool him off ha ha ha and they hit Cubbi with fruit Monkey looks like you hit him son Monkey that was the Bre Necessities Baloo allright turn him lose or i ll jerk a knot in your tail Monkeys we give up here he comes Mowgli Baloo Tummi Cubbi Monkeys back back a little faster and Baloo trips down a cliff Tummi look out Baloo Monkeys a rolling bear gathers no hair Mowgli Baloo Tummi Cubbi help me guys theyre carrying me off and they take Mowgli away Tummi oh no theyve taken Mowgli Cubbi what can we do Baloo i know what we can do call Bagheera Bagheera Bagheera Bagheera well its happened took longer than i thought but its happened Gruffi see what did i tell you Bagheera and they rush to them Baloo Bagheera Bagheera meow Baloo oh you heard me Bagheera Mowgli Mowgli Gruffi where did you guys last see him Baloo they abused me thousand of them i took with my left and my right Bagheera oh for the last time what happened to Mowgli Baloo its like i told you those mangy monkeys carried him off Bagheera ancient ruin oh i hate to see what happens when he that king of theirs Cubbi uh the king of theirs Bagheera yes Cubbi King Louie the orangatang hes quit eccentric in some ways and very crazy Tummi but what does he want with Mowgli Bagheera good question but we have got to save him Zummi got that right lets go Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof